Tips and Tricks
Note: Feel free to add more ideas! This is a place where you can find some useful Tips and Tricks for Hypixel Skyblock. Feel free to add more! Farming * In the early game, it is recommended to use a Rookie Hoe to harvest crops. This can be obtained from the Farm Merchant. * The Barn has a Fairy Soul on the aqueduct, reachable via the waterfall. * You can construct a Pumpkin or Melon Farm to raise your farming level. Mining * Talking to Rusty at the Gold Mine will apply the Telekinesis enchant to any tool you put in there, for 100 Coins. * The mobs at the Obsidian Sanctuary have 300 HP and can deal lots of damage to a beginner player. It is recommended to use a strong sword and have good armor. * Don't mine redstone ore in front of the pigmen at the Pigmen's Den! That will provoke them. * Before entering the Deep Caverns (or any dangerous place), empty your purse. You'll thank me! * A decent early game method of making money is mining netherrack with a pickaxe that can insta-break it, and selling it Combat * The Zombie Villagers at the Graveyard are very fast. * Don't sell your Rogue Sword! It is useful and rare. * Don't get Cleave on your sword because it can be somewhat buggy. * Never fight a boss alone. (Not like you will ever be able to with the amount of players on each server) * Apply Telekinesis on your sword. * Some suggestions for swords are as follows; For a early-game player, use a Undead Sword, for a mid-game player, use a Golem Sword, Aspect of the End, or Silver Fang, for a end-game player, use either a Pigman Sword or Aspect of the Dragons. * The best reforge for swords is "Spicy". * When you don't want to use a sword, weapon, tool or armor piece, don't throw it away, instead save it or sell it. Foraging * Using a Gold Axe with Efficiency 5 and a Haste III potion is the fastest way to break logs, as they insta-break * Using a Jungle Axe is another decent way to break a large amount of logs Fishing * Public islands have a higher chance to spawn sea creatures * Fishing in the rain is immensely faster! * One of the best fishing spots is in the Spider's Den. If you can get to the Village Island with a grappling hook or Aspect of the End, you can fish in the ponds there. This is a good spot because the Spider's Den naturally rains. * Spiked bait is the most used bait, and is usually worth using. Ice Bait is recommended at the Jerry Pond. * The Pond Island comes with a Prismarine Crystal floating on top, which increases the chance of you getting Prismarine Crystals and Prismarine Shards. Reforging * The best for weapons is Spicy. * The best for armor is Godly, unless it is Wise Dragon Armor or Crystal Armor, then put Wise. * The best for Fishing Rods is Salty, or Treacherous. It can only be applied at Terry * The best for talismans is always changing, but here is the current meta: ** Getting Godly or Zealous on your and talismans until you have 80% . You can get the rest with a Critical Potion. ** Get Itchy on everything else. Strong is not a bad option either, as you want to increase your crit damage. Money Making Methods * By simply breaking wheat at the Farm, you can easily obtain around a thousand coins in no time at all. Recommended for early game players. * The best minions for money are Clay Minions and Snow Minions. Use a Diamond Spreading to increase profit * A good way to use the tip above is to buy one, (not from the auction house but ask everybody on the chat) and then grind for iron to unlock iron collection. on iron VII you unlock a budget hopper, a item that you put in a minion, and they sell some items when they are full. You can then collect the money for a nice surprise in the morning. * A Raider Axe is the best tool for money making. By killing mobs, you can quite easily obtain a lot of coins. (They need to be lvl. 10 or more for the +20 coin bonus to matter). * Pumpkin and Melon farms are really good too. * For an end-game player, using the Farmer Boots and a Raider Axe (or other weapon), you can grind for Summoning Eyes in the Dragon's Nest. You earn coins from kills and auctioning the summoning eyes. Other Tips * If you don't have enough minion slots, alternate them. * If you are an early-game player, buy compactors from the auction house for your minions. (They rarely go for above 1k) * Store essential items in your ender chest. You can access it via the Skyblock Menu. * When you break portals, the portal item won't come out. You won't be able to save it again! * It is always smart to set yourself objectives. This will give a certain goal to work towards. * To get Gravel, go to the Spider's Den. * To get Sand, you need to have unlocked either Cactus V to make a Desert Island, or Raw Fish IV to make a pond island. Either way, you will need to buy some initial sand from the Builder to craft the island * To get Ice, you can buy it from the Builder, use Frost Walker, go to the Jerry Pond, or use a Biome Stick to turn the biome of your island into a Cold Taiga. All exposed water sources will turn into ice, and use a Silk Touch pickaxe to mine them. * When bidding on an item in the Auction House, consider the following. ** Is it cheap enough to afford? ** When is the most recent bid? (If someone has bid within 30 minutes, they are likely to still be online. This is not good, as you don't want to get outbid, or spend so much money that the item is no longer worth it.) Category:Skills Category:Tips Category:Tricks Category:Fishing Category:Combat Category:Mining Category:Farming